The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a recording medium storing a program to implement the method, and more particularly, to a digital photographing apparatus capable of performing auto-focusing accurately and quickly according to photographing conditions, a method of controlling the same, and a recording medium storing a program to implement the method.
In general, a digital photographing apparatus stores, in a storage medium, image data obtained by a photographing operation in a photographing mode and displays an image from the image data stored in the storage medium on a display unit in a playback mode. Also, the image obtained by the photographing operation in the photographing mode may be immediately displayed in the display unit.
In the photographing mode of the digital photographing apparatus, image data is obtained by photographing a subject while auto-focusing on the subject. However, in conventional digital photographing apparatuses, auto-focusing is performed in the same manner irrespective of photographing conditions. Thus, in a particular photographing condition such as back light, auto-focusing on a subject to be photographed may not be performed quickly and accurately.